Foxy the Pirate Fox
Foxy the Pirate Fox is a fictional character. He was created by Gilbert Martinez after being inspired by Scott Cawthon's Five Nights at Freddy's. Fictional Character Biography Not much is revealed of Foxy's character in the game. This is the elaboration on Foxy created and provided by Gilbert. 'Origins: 1973–2014' Foxy was assembled in late 1973 by hired workers in preparation for the then-upcoming Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which opened on April 1, 1974. On that day, Foxy and the other animatronics were activated. Throughout the 1970s and into the late 1980s, Foxy was the head of an attraction known as Pirate Cove. Apparently, Pirate Cove was a stage act where animatronics, led by Foxy, embarked on adventures. Interestingly enough, each act was different for every single day. Children would spectate and communicate with the animatronics whenever they needed to be asked for advice. Pirate Cove itself was open from April 1, 1974, to March 19, 1987. On the afternoon of March 19, 1987, an incident occurred within a Pirate Cove show. The show itself was going normally until the notorious "Bite of '87" happened. The Bite occurred when Foxy accidentally leaned too close to one of the children. He ended up biting off the child's left frontal lobe, and the spectating children and parents panicked. They informed the manager, who later shut down Pirate Cove for good. Foxy was deactivated, and the afflicted child barely survived. From 1987 onwards, Foxy was left deactivated and dormant for years. Strangely enough, the manager allowed for Foxy to roam freely within the pizzeria at night to prevent his servos from locking up, as well as the other main animatronics. The reason why remains unclear and unknown. As the decades progressed, Foxy became more and more decrepit. His fur deteriorated over time, leaving much of his endoskeleton exposed. Foxy remained this way until late August 2014, when Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed down due to many allegations of murder and complaints of foul smells and fluids coming from the animatronics. Foxy was the only animatronic to not share those traits, despite his deteriorated state. '2014–2019' Not long after the pizzeria closed down, Foxy and the other animatronics were discovered by Devil Hulk and his affiliates. Sonic.exe assumed the role of commanding the animatronics under his own squadron. The animatronics were activated, and then their deactivation switches were permanently disabled. Sonic.exe had already had his mind on Daniel Golden and Gilbert Martinez, having months before trying and failing to kill them. Sonic.exe recognized that Gilbert already knew of and was terrified of Foxy. He felt that Foxy was best suited for killing them, and so he sent Foxy to kill Gilbert. On August 23, 2014, Foxy arrived at Daniel's house (Gilbert was going to be spending the night there). Foxy had been told of Gilbert's whereabouts by Sonic.exe, since he couldn't find him at his own house. Gilbert had warned Daniel of Foxy, since he could sense that Foxy was out to kill him, and so they managed to evade being attacked and killed by him. Foxy began growing distressed, possibly because Sonic.exe was threatening him for not killing them. He ran off later that afternoon in a vain attempt to hide. That night, Foxy was kicked out of Devil Hulk's resistance by Sonic.exe, leaving the other animatronics within the squadron. Sonic.exe informed Gilbert of this soon after it happened. The next afternoon, as Gilbert was being driven back home, Foxy followed him yet again, only it was not to kill him; he intended to merely get to know him. Gilbert, however, greatly distrusted Foxy and stayed hidden away in his own bedroom. Two days later, on August 27, Gilbert was walking to his bus stop. Foxy ran after him, and Gilbert tried to run away. However, Foxy caught up to him when Gilbert had to stop to catch his breath. He begged Foxy to leave him alone, though he still followed Gilbert at a distance. When Gilbert was returning home, Foxy met up with him and started telling him about himself. Foxy admitted to liking him, which Gilbert found strange; he hadn't even introduced himself yet. Nonetheless, Gilbert and Foxy exchanged words the entire way back home. Gilbert found himself feeling sorry for Foxy. When Foxy told him about his former association with Sonic.exe, Gilbert informed him of Devil Hulk's ultimate goal. Foxy was horrified at this information, stating that he had never been told of it when he was working under Sonic.exe. Foxy and Gilbert befriended, though Gilbert suggested for Foxy to stay away from his house out of fear that he would find him slovenly. In early September, Foxy was finally allowed into Gilbert's home, though he was not allowed into Gilbert's room for privacy reasons. He became a secondary member of the Guys. Days later, the Guardians of the Galaxy gave Foxy a new body, recognizing that Foxy's robotic body was indeed unsuitable and deteriorated beyond repair. His body remains this way throughout the ages. Foxy was present during the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Foxy joined the Avengers as a secondary member. He joins them and S.H.I.E.L.D. in their efforts to thwart Devil Hulk's plans. Due to his betrayal of Devil Hulk, Foxy is under the constant threat of repatriation or annihilation. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' Foxy is present during the Battle of New York City. He is aboard the Helicarrier as the attack starts, and he takes part in both shooting the turrets and using melee attacks during the whole battle. As a result, he is unable to aid in destroying the eggs when Devil Hulk is defeated. Gilbert later argues that Devil Hulk may not have risen again if only Foxy was able to help. On February 28, 2032, Foxy and Xavier join a group of undercover Creepypasta and horror game characters in order to infiltrate Devil Hulk's Resistance. There, they find Devil Hulk's gargantuan throne room. They find Devil Hulk is wielding the Dark Infinity Staff, the negative form of the Infinity Staff. No one knows where the Dark Staff originated. Foxy is among the Alliance during the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. Personality Although he was responsible for the Bite of '87, Foxy insists that it was only an accident. He is offended when people say it was intentional. Foxy is known for his extremely irritable temperament, being angered by even the slightest provocation. Whenever he intends to be menacing, he raises his eye patch to show both of his eyes, stands his fur on end to make himself appear larger, and begins growling. He also stares into the eyes of the person he intends to threat. If he is angered enough, Foxy reacts by becoming ruthless, aggressive, and behaving like a psychopath. Gilbert describes Foxy's general behavior as being akin to that of Trevor Philips of Grand Theft Auto V. When behaving normally, Foxy is very laid-back. However, he also can be quite obscene and demeaning. He does this involuntarily, though, and he doesn't intend to be mean to anyone who may be innocent. Foxy's voice is described as sounding like Trevor Philips, except slightly lower and rougher. He also over-enunciates his R's as a force of habit, although this habit is absent when he is angry. No one has any understanding of why the habit disappears whenever he is angry. Something worth noting about Foxy is that he is extremely antisocial. He doesn't like talking to people. He only ever talks to Gilbert. It is unknown why he hates socializing with others, although Foxy claims it's due to his belief that everyday people will think of him as a crazy, homicidal person. Whenever he is around a crowd of people, Foxy stays as far away from the crowd as much as he can. In contrast, Foxy loves attention. He likes being noticed by others, but he also hates having too much attention. Some may find this self-destructive. Affiliations 'Allies' *The All's Alliance **The Council of the Stars **S.H.I.E.L.D. **The Guardians of the Galaxy **The Avengers ***The Guys 'Enemies' *Devil Hulk's Resistance Quotes 'Normal' "People can be real assholes, and I don't deal with assholes." "Let's be honest here; you deserved that one big time. Thank me later." "Let old Uncle Foxy show you how it's all said and done, sport." "You ever seen a pirate fox kill a man? Do you want to?" "You seem like the kind of person I'd normally be dealing with, but I'll spare you the suffering." "I think I love you. Let's party for a little bit." "Do I scare you, buddy? Do you think so now?" "I'll just sit back here and suck some bananas into my gut." "I may be scary, but that shouldn't stop you from getting turned on by me." "Do I make you uneasy? I'm doing a good job, then." 'Angry/Crazy' "Come over here so I can fucking kill you!" "Don't make me impale you!" "I will eat your goddamn heart out of your chest!" "Come on! Someone speak to me? Please? Fucking hell!" "Oh, why are you running away from me? I just wanna play!" "Die already! Just die!" "What big teeth I have? Aye, the better to eat you with!" "I'm a little teapot short and stout! Here is my handle, here is my HOOK!" "I'm gonna do something I never thought I'd be able to do! Wanna guess what it is?" "Oh-ho-''ho'', the things I'm gonna do to you! Heh heh heh!" "Come play with me! Don't leave me lonely!" Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020